The organizational scheme for the Administrative Core will consist of the Director and Associate Director supervising the Core Directors. The Steering Committee of the Neuroproteomics Center will consist of the Director, Associate Director, and the principal investigators of the qualifying projects as specified in the Program Announcement. The steering committee will establish guidelines to determine the most appropriate methods for providing access to the core facilities and services, and for prioritizing work within the cores as described on page 76.